Hanging By A Moment
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: After a Qudditch accident, Rose is left with no memory of anyone in her life. It's up to her cousins and friends to try to help her regain her memory as soon as possible. But this is the Weasley/Potters after all, and nothing can ever be that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new multichaptered story I have decided to begin. Whispers In The Dark is still being updated, don't worry about that. And as for this...well, it was slightly inspired by a movie or something I saw on TV, at least part of it. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Ha, if I owned these guys I really would not be sitting here typing this.  
><strong>

Rose Weasley scanned the sky, looking for the flash of gold that she knew was around her somewhere.

She was the seeker for the Ravenclaw qudditch team, and she was determined to find the Snitch before her cousin Lily had a chance.

Something caught her eye and she dove.

A second later, Lily sped after her.

Someone grabbed at the back of Rose's uniform and she turned her head to see one of the Gryffindor beaters trying to grip her shirt, a scowl on his face.

Lily looked outraged.

"Stop!" she screamed, and the beater scowled at her but raced away in the opposite direction quickly, grabbing his bat back from his teammate who was floating in the air a few feet away.

Rose turned back around, only to see one of the castle walls in front of her.

Before she could stop, she hit the wall face first.

The last thing she felt was James swooping in from his place as Gryffindor keeper to grab her shirt, hoping to slow her fall. and the last thing she heard was Lily screaming her name before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"It's been a week"<p>

Madam Pomfrey let out a loud sigh as Ron Weasley spoke, his eyes never leaving his daughter's face.

Hermione smoothed his hair, trying to calm him down.

"Shouldn't there have been some activity by this point? She should have moved, or opened her eyes. Even for just a moment! I need something to tell me she's going to be alright!" Ron yelled, standing up and storming around in a circle.

"Mr. Weasley, your daughter hit one of our solid castle walls at full speed on a Firebolt. Her skull was fractured when she came in, and if it hadn't been for young Mr. Potter grabbing her uniform, she would have had a much nastier fall to the ground than she did" Madam Pomfrey explained, nodding at James and Lily, who were both watching their cousin carefully.

James flushed a furious shade of red at her words.

The entire week everyone had been telling him what a fantastic hero he was. "Just like his father" they all muttered as he passed them in the corridors. But James couldn't bring himself to feel like a hero, no matter how many times someone threw the word into a conversation.

Rose was still hurt, she still wouldn't wake up.

Madam Pomfrey had left for a moment to check on a student who had come in complaining of a small headache that wouldn't go away, and as she walked away, Rose let out an awful sounding cough.

"Rose?" Ron asked quickly, returning to his daughter's side.

"Who?" Rose asked hoarsely, blinking at Ron in surprise.

Hermione covered her mouth and Lily screamed for Madam Pomfrey.

The older witch raced back behind Rose's curtain, nearly shoving Ron to the floor in the process.

"Do you remember where you are, Ms. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Rose blinked.

"Who is Ms. Weasley? Are you talking to me?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue and shook her head, grabbing one of Hermione's shoulders, and then one of Ron's, before shoving them out of the curtain.

"Your daughter has amnesia, I'm afraid. Common with head injures" she said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You know as well as I do there are no potions or cures for memory loss. Rose will have to live her normal life, and hopefully something will remind her of who she is and of her life" Madam Pomfrey said, before opening the curtain again.

Rose blinked at them in shock, obviously still confused.

"Do you remember anything, Rose?" Ron asked his daughter, sitting next to her.

"Is that my name, Rose Weasley, then?" Rose asked in response, answering Ron's question indirectly.

"Yes, love. Your name is Rose Weasley, and we're your parents. Those two are two of your cousins, James and Lily Potter" Hermione said, motioning for the two Potter children to come closer.

James tugged on Lily's arm and they stepped forward quietly.

Rose narrowed her eyes at them.

"None of you look familiar" she said, sounding apologetic.

Hermione smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead lightly, letting out a sigh as she pulled away from her daughter.

"That's alright, Rosie. Don't worry about a thing. You have to stay in school, but your cousins are all here to keep an eye on you, and me and your dad will write as often as possible" she said, standing back up to her full height.

"Cousins? How many are there?" Rose asked.

Ron snorted loudly and Hermione stomped on his foot.

"Quite a few, Rosie. There's Lysander, Lorcan, Scorpius, Michael, Thomas, Alexander, and Abigail as well. They may not be family, but they're as close as they can get. They'll all help too, Aunt Hermione. You know how close Abigail and Rose are, maybe her best friend can help" Lily said, turning to her aunt.

"Anything is worth a try, Lily-Pad" Hermione said, kissing her niece's forehead.

"Don't call me that" Lily grumbled, but the smile on her face betrayed her. She always acted as if she hated the childhood nicname that Roxanne had bestowed upon her, but everytime someone used it, she would blush and a small smile would cover her features.

Rose watched the exchange with a pained look.

"Are we all that close?" she asked quietly.

Lily laughed loudly, making Hermione cringe.

"You have no bloody idea!" Lily yelled.

Rose smiled slightly at her cousin, and suddenly Madam Pomfrey was waving them out of the hospital wing, saying Rose would be realeased back to Ravenclaw tower tomorrow.

"Lysander and Lorcan have a free period in the morning, I'll send them to help you. Just look for two unusually tall boys with the brightest blue eyes ever and blonde almost white hair. They're twins, they won't be hard to spot" Lily said, as Madam Pomfrey shoved her out of the hospital wing and closed the door.

"Get some sleep. You need to start classes again tomorrow. Here's your wand" Madam Pomfrey said, handing Rose the item. The woman hoped that even though the girl was suffering from memory loss, basic instinct would allow her to remember that she was a witch.

Rose waved the wand, muttering something under her breath.

A bright light filled the room and Madam Pomfrey realized with relief that Rose had used a simple Lumos spell.

Satisfied that she would not have to explain witchcraft for a second time to Rose, Madam Pomfrey turned and headed into her office.

Rose let out a sigh and put the light out, rolling over to get to sleep.

Her head hurt terribly, and all she wanted was to remember what had happened and to make her family happy again.

They had all seemed so disappointed in her.

She closed her eyes and within a few moments, fell back into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Chapter two of this wonderful fic! I know it seems slow now, but it will pick up. This is just to get it started.**

**Disclaimer: Check chapter 1.**

As Rose left the hospital wing the next morning, she glanced around the main corridor for any sign of the two boys her cousin had described to her the night before.

Just as she was about to give up, someone grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, pulling her into a tight hug and nearly squeezing her to her death right there.

"You have no idea how scared you made me! Crashing into a bloody wall face first that way! I was worried you would never wake up and then who do I have to be my best mate? My twin? He's not good for much, you know" the blonde boy said.

Rose blinked up at him and realized her cousin was right about one thing.

"You are unusaually tall, aren't you?" she asked.

The blonde snorted loudly.

"You've been talking to Lily, I see. Alright, that midget has it coming to her when I see her again" he muttered, shaking his head.

The second boy placed a hand on his arm and patted softly for a moment, before smacking him harshly on the side of the head.

"That's for saying I'm not good for much. I'm Lorcan Scamander, by the way, since my brother here seems to have trouble remembering that you don't remember any of us" the second boy said, nodding at her.

Rose examined them, wondering how she was going to keep them straight.

Smiling, she noticed that Lorcan had a large scar above his right eyebrow that Lysander was missing.

"Right, I think I can remember that" she said, nodding her head.

The first twin, Lysander, grabbed her in a hug again.

"Oh, Rosie!" he wailed, clinging to her.

Rose patted his head awkwardly.

"I can see you're the affectionate one" she muttered.

"I thank you greatly for humoring him, honestly, I do. Lysander, let the poor girl down" Lorcan ordered his brother. A second later Rose felt her feet make contact with the ground again and smiled gratefully at Lorcan.

"He's harmless. Now, we're to escort you to Ravenclaw tower, so you can get your things for class, and then make sure you make it there alright. Your first class is Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Abigail, who is your best friend, happens to be in that class as well, so she'll take care of you from there. I'll have to write down your classes, I suppose" Lorcan said, leading them away from the hospital wing and up a flight of stairs.

Rose suddenly felt very dependant on the two boys, and hated it the moment the feeling entered her body.

"Are you sure all this is needed?" she asked.

Lorcan smiled at her.

"You're not bothering us, Rose. You're our friend, and you're hurt. We want you to get better, so we'll do whatever we can to make sure that happens as fast as possible. And I'm warning you ahead of time...Abigail can be a bit, well, imagine a female version of Lysander only worse" he said, frowning as they turned a corner.

Rose groaned loudly and glanced at Lysander, who had stopped to pick at something on his leg.

Were all her friends mental?

* * *

><p>"Rose!" a loud voice yelled.<p>

Before Rose had a chance to warn the girl against it, a flash of brown had flung itself at her and Rose was suddenly clinging to someone she didn't know.

The girl pulled back, smiling brightly.

When she saw the blank look on Rose's face, the smile dropped from her face and she pouted.

"I was hoping you would remember me. We've been best friends for years!" the girl yelled. Rose blinked at her and turned to look at Lorcan and Lysander, who were still waiting by the door.

"That would be Abigail. And you two have not been friends for years. You just started spending time with her last year, in your fourth year. You two have been close as anyone I've ever seen since then, though" Lorcan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rose turned and smiled at the smaller girl, who was now bouncing on her heels.

"Well, c'mon then. Everyone has to pick a partner from the other house. You'll be mine, since we're always partners" Abigail said, still smiling. She grabbed Rose's hand, linking their fingers together and skipping off towards one of the tables, pulling Rose behind her.

Rose threw a wave and a small, "Thank you", over her shoulder at the twins, who both nodded at the same time and watched as Abigail chattered on endlessly.

"We should head to Defense" Lysander pointed out.

Lorcan nodded and grabbed his brother's robes, pulling him off down the corridor, his worry for Rose still clouding his mind.

Abigail was not the most trustworthy person in the world when it came to keeping an eye on things, or in this case, people.

"Abby isn't going to let anything happen to Rose" Lysander said, voicing his brother's concern.

Lorcan didn't respond, but kept pulling him down the corridor.

Sometimes, he wished he wasn't the sensible twin. 

* * *

><p>"We have all of our classes together?" Rose asked, as she and Abigail exited Potions, the smell of burnt flesh still hanging in the air.<p>

Rose cringed at the burns on Abigail's hand.

Rose had added the wrong potion ingredient, and in a moment of panic to stop the potion from exploding and having everyone covered in burns, Abigail had reached inside and tried to pull it out.

Sadly. she was far too late, and the potion exploded in all of their faces.

Now, half the class was sent to the hospital wing.

Rose hoped talking about classes would change the subject.

Abigail tried to smile and nod, but it looked more like a grimace and a twitch.

"Yes, we do. But I need to go to the hospital wing. Who else do you know in Hufflepuff...oh! Scorpius! Oi, Malfoy! Slow your arse down and get over here!" Abigail suddenly yelled, pointing her injured hand at a blonde boy who was a few feet ahead of them.

He stopped and looked around, pointing at himself.

"Of course, you! You ignorant arse! Does anyone else go by the name Scorpius Malfoy? Honestly, you are so dense. You're spending to much time in the company of Albus" Abigail grumbled, as the boy approached them.

"I'm telling him you said that" Scorpius said, smiling at Rose.

She smiled back hesitantly.

"This is Malfoy, he'll take you to Defense, since I need to get my hand fixed. Don't let anything happen to her" Abgail warned Scorpius, before storming off in the opposite direction.

Rose watched her go.

"I believe I've upset her" she said quietly.

Scorpius snorted.

"Abigail is never upset with you, Rose. You're her best friend. We better get going, or we're going to be late" he said, taking her arm gently and looking at it. "How did you avoid getting burnt by what I'm assuming you made explode?" he asked.

"Abigail stepped in front of me, I suppose" Rose said, shrugging.

Scorpius seemed to accept this answer and started leading her down the corridor.

"So, you're Scorpius then? The two cousins that were there when I woke up, oh, merlin, what were their names? Lily and James, that's it! Yes, they told me about you, and the blonde twins" Rose said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, Lily would have mentioned her dear Lysander. And as for me, I'm her older brother's boyfriend" Scorpius said, then stopped short, wondering if he'd said too much.

He had been warned, by multiple older cousins, to not say anything that might shock Rose too much. They weren't sure of the extent of her injuries, and even though Madam Pomfrey had released her, they were still worried that there may be something wrong at some point down the road.

Rose looked at him, shocked.

"You're dating James?" she asked.

Scorpius nearly fell over and choked on his own spit.

"What? No! Lily has two older brothers! James is the one you met, and Albus Potter is the other. He should be at lunch when we go, so you can well, meet him then, along with the other members of your family who still attend school here" he explained quickly.

Rose nodded her head.

"That's not too much information at once, is it?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shook her head this time.

"I would actually love to hear more, that way I don't look like a complete fool at lunch" she replied.

"Alright, well, I suppose we can be a bit late for Defense. Professor Lupin grew up around us, he should be used to it. You alright know about Lysander, Lorcan, Abigail, me, James and Lily. Albus is the middle child, between James, who's the oldest, and Lily, who's the youngest. Then there's Molly, her boyfriend Alexander Parkinson, and Molly's younger sister Lucy, who happens to be dating Lorcan Scamander. There's Victorie, Dominique, and Louis, but they've left school already. Fred, and Roxanne are twins, and Roxanne has a boyfriend, Thomas Zabini. And last, but not least, is your younger brother Hugo. That's all, I believe. James, Albus, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, and Hugo, plus you, all make up the Weasley/Potter cousins, as they're called around here" Scorpius said, taking a rather large gulp of air when he was finished.

Rose gaped at him.

"I have that many family memebers?" she asked.

Scorpius shrugged.

"Take that up with your aunts and uncles, now c'mon, before we're even later" he said, taking her arm again.

Rose allowed herself to be pulled off, wondering if she would be able to handle lunch.

* * *

><p>"She doesn't remember any of her family?" a voice whispered.<p>

"No, nothing" another muttered.

Scorpius pulled Rose far more quickly after that, and when they reached Defense Against The Dark Arts, Teddy Lupin was standing outside the classroom, looking extremely worried.

"Rose, I heard what happened. Are you alright?" he asked when he saw them, his hair a bright shade of red, almost matching hers.

Rose stared blankly at him.

"Oh, right. Rose, this is Teddy Lupin, or Professor Lupin, in school. We grew up with him, even though he's almost nineteen years older then we are. He started teaching here this year" Scorpius explained.

Teddy looked pained.

"Right. Nice to meet you, then" Rose said, feeling sorry that she couldn't remember the seemingly very sweet man in front of her.

"Yes, you too, Rosie. Go in and take a seat anywhere, next to Scorpius is fine, if you're more comfortable" Teddy said, waving them inside.

He still looked slightly hurt, and Rose felt guilty.

She just hoped her memory would return soon, because it's disappearing act seemed to be affecting a lot more than just her.  
><strong><br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

Rose and Scorpius had only been in the Great Hall five seconds before someone else broke Rose's new, "Please don't touch me", rule.

A strong arm grabbed her and spun her around, before a kiss was placed firmly on her lips.

She let out a gasp and slapped the boy, only to hear Scorpius burst into hysterical laughter.

"What?" she asked.

"That would be Matthew James. Your boyfriend of a little over a month. You slapped him! Oh, this is fantastic. Wait until I tell Roxanne" Scorpius replied, giggling like a school girl as he raced off towards the Ravenclaw table where Roxanne was sitting.

Rose tried to stop him and beg him not to leave her alone, but he was already gone.

Sighing, she turned back to Matthew.

"I can't believe you hit me" Matthew muttered, rubbing his sore cheek. Rose blinked at him, obviously wondering what he couldn't believe.

Matthew smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Rose assumed it was supposed to be charming.

"So, I know you can't remember anything or anyone, including me, but I'm still your boyfriend and I do believe we had a date this afternoon" Matthew said, as he sat next to her at the Ravenclaw table.

"Look, Matthew. I'm sure you're a perfectly fine bloke. But I have no bloody clue who you are at the moment, so I would greatly appreciate some time to figure things out before I go on any dates, with anyone" Rose replied, biting into a piece of toast.

Matthew looked far more angry then he should have.

"Listen, Rose, you're still my girlfriend, even if you don't remember it. You had a date with me this afternoon. It's just studying in the library. You can take time out of your busy day for that, can't you?" he asked.

Suddenly Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned, seeing Scorpius standing there with a group of blondes and red-heads.

"I believe she said no, Matthew. We will be sure to let you know the moment she's open for dating" one of the girls spoke.

Matthew picked up his bag and with a last glare at Rose, stormed off.

"None of us like him. If you want to break up with him because of your current mental state, none of us would mind in the least" the girl said, sitting down next to Rose. Rose smiled hesitantly and raised an eyebrow at Scorpius.

"Rose, meet Roxanne Weasley and her twin brother Fred Weasley. That there is Hugo, your baby brother, and this is Albus Potter, my boyfriend. Molly and Lucy are across from you there. Is Louis around? No? Bloody bloke, off snogging Austin every minute of every day. Louis is the last cousin you have here at school, but he has a boyfriend as well, so he's not around much. And you know everyone else" Scorpius said, pointing at each person in turn.

A few more boys slid into the group and Scorpius groaned.

"Someone else do this!" he yelled.

"That's Alexander and Thomas, no need to worry much about them" Roxanne said. Thomas opened his mouth to reply, but Roxanne stomped on his foot and he yelped.

Rose grinned.

"I think I like her" she said, turning to Scorpius.

"You would" he muttered as a response, before turning to his grapes and taking one.

Abigail slid into the seat next to Rose, staring at her bandaged hand with a sour expression.

Rose grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry?" she muttered quietly.

"Don't be. Wasn't your fault. Malfoy, don't hog the grapes you pig" Abigail said, directing the conversation to Scorpius, who hugged the plate closer to his chest. Abigail narrowed her eyes and stood.

Scorpius swallowed his grape and grinned.

"What are you going to do about it, Abigail? These are all-" his sentence was cut off as Abigail shoved his face into the plate, mashing the grapes against it and splattering juice everywhere.

She let him go and he sputtered, falling backwards off the bench. Abigail turned to Rose, smiling.

"Care to help me with my potions essay?" she asked cheerfully.

Rose shrugged and Abigail grabbed her by the robes and pulled her off.

* * *

><p>"Lysander, you have two minutes to let go of my arm before I hex yours off" Rose growled, glancing at the boy.<p>

He had found him at the library, and despite Rose's best attempts at finding the other twin, he seemed to be without Lorcan.

Rose wished he wasn't.

"But Rose! I love you so very much and you know you love me too, because I'm your best mate! We grew up together! You want to know how we became friends?" Lysander asked, letting her go and sitting in the seat next to her.

Rose waved her hand, signaling for him to continue.

Abigail watched with an amused look in her eyes.

"You shoved me into a tree and held my hands behind my back when we were five because I called Hugo a 'doo-doo head'. Now, I had only just heard the term used by some muggle boy in a playground that my mum and your mum had taken us to in order for us to bond, and neither of us knew what it meant, but Hugo cried and your mum had to rescue me and since then we've been best friends" Lysander explained, smiling brightly the entire time.

Rose gaped at him.

"We have a very odd friendship, Ly" she muttered.

Lysander's face lit up.

"You called me Ly! That must mean you remember something, even if you didn't mean to! Fantastic, Rosie!" he yelled, standing up and lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

Abigail chuckled and went back to work on her essay.

It took almost fifteen minutes to convince Lysander to place Rose back on solid ground, and he only did it then because Abigail warned him that Rose was starting to look a bit green.

He raced out of the library to tell everyone of Rose's use of his old nickname, and Rose sighed, placing her head on the table.

"Bloody hell. How do I put up with him on a normal day?" she whispered.

Abigail patted her head.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until a book was slammed down on the table.

Matthew scowled down at her.

"So it's alright for you to be here with Abigail Phillips, but not your boyfriend?" he growled, his green eyes narrowed.

Rose quickly glanced at Abigail, then back at the boy.

"Abigail is not trying to snog me. I can't handle a boyfriend at the moment, Matthew. Just go. When I remember, if I do, then perhaps we can talk. But if I remember anything about not remembering anything, then there's no chance for you. You're acting like an arse" Rose growled, standing up.

He was far taller then she thought.

"You are not breaking up with me. Matthew James does not allow girls to dump him. You are still my girlfriend, do you understand? I'll leave you alone for now, but you better learn to respect me" Matthew snarled, before walking away.

Rose sat back down.

"I better learn to respect him? Who does he think he is?" she muttered.

"He's like that all the time, but you just always seemed to overlook it before" Abigail said, looking down at her books.

"Not anymore. What a git" Rose said, standing up.

"I have to go, class is starting soon, according to this list Lorcan gave me. Would you escort me?" she asked, turning to Abigail and holding out an arm.

The other girl stood quickly and linked her arm through Rose's, and the two left the library quickly, neither of them noticing Matthew standing at the end of the corridor, watching them with a scowl on his face.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the Ravenclaw common room later that night, her nose buried in a book, when Roxanne sat down next to her, smiling.<p>

"Hello" Rose said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you don't remember me, and I'm alright with that. But I'm your favorite cousin" Roxanne said, grinning.

Rose snorted.

Roxanne smiled but remained silent for a moment, before speaking again.

"Rose, listen to me. Matthew James is a very possessive bloke. He thinks you're his property, and before you bashed your head against a castle wall, you used to let him treat you that way. I just wanted to warn you against him. No one knows much about him or his family because his parents are muggles, and he's the first wizard. He's smug about it, like he made it happen or something" she said.

"Don't worry, Roxanne. I don't like the way he's acting. If I was stupid enough to let him push me around when I could remember things, then perhaps that wall knocked some sense into me" Rose said, shrugging.

Roxanne nodded and both girls went back to their books as silence overtook them again.

Roxanne was reading, but not focusing.

She just hoped her cousin kept her word and left Matthew alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Next chapter!**

When Rose stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room the next morning, she was surprised to see Scorpius standing in front of her, a grin on his face.

"I've been given direct orders to escort you to the lake" he said, bowing his head a little.

Rose raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to protest, but Scorpius cut her off.

"Don't argue, Weasley. I can gladly go get Lysander, who will lift you up and carry you to the lake if I must" Scorpius said.

Rose sighed and nodded her head.

"That's what I thought, let's go then" Scorpius said, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Abigail?"<p>

Scorpius had taken Rose onto the grounds and then pointed her in the direction of the lake, before racing back into the castle, smiling like a madman. Rose wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't the small Hufflepuff sitting on a blanket, grinning up at her shyly.

"I thought that since we were trying to make you remember things, some time with your best friend may help" Abigail explained quietly.

Rose sat down next to her and looked out at the lake.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, until Rose cleared her throat, making Abigail look up at her.

"Sitting on a blanket gazing at a lake doesn't seem like the type of thing best friends do. It seems to be more of a..." Rose started, but trailed off at the end of her sentence, looking unsure of how to finish it.

"A date?" Abigail asked.

Rose nodded.

"That's what Scorpius and Albus said. But don't worry about that, Rosie. I promise you I'm not trying to shag you or anything" Abigail said, waving her hand in the air as if she was dismissing all of Rose's concerns.

"I didn't think you were trying to shag me" Rose muttered, looking at the ground.

Abigail smirked and turned a little, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Rose questioned.

Abigail said nothing.

"What are you staring at me for?" Rose asked, growing slightly nervous.

"Perhaps I am just after you for your body, Weasley" Abigail said, a slight joking tone in her voice.

Before Rose had a chance to react to the comment, Abigail launched herself forward and knocked them both backwards to the ground.

"Get off!" Rose yelled.

Abigail laughed loudly and her hands flew to Rose's sides, before she started to tickle the other girl.

Laughter rang out and filled the quiet air, and within a few moments, Rose was gasping for air and Abigail quickly rolled off of her, laying next to her on the blanket.

"That was bloody unfair, Abigail! I can't even remember if you're ticklish or not!" Rose yelled, shoving the other girl's shoulder.

Abigail's face fell, and Rose found herself feeling guilty for even mentioning it.

Abigail stood, and held out a hand for Rose to take.

"Why don't I walk you to the Great Hall?" she offered. Rose nodded and took the hand offered to her and allowed herself to be pulled into the castle, a frown on her face. 

* * *

><p>Rose walked into the Ravenclaw common room later that day, only to stop short a second later when she spotted Lysander and Lorcan talking to Abigail a few feet away.<p>

"What is she doing in here? She's a Hufflepuff" Rose muttered, before ducking behind one of the chairs to listen.

"Why can't you just open your mouth and tell her?" Lorcan whispered, his voice raising slightly with each word.

Abigail slapped him on the shoulder and Rose grinned.

"Would you shut up and listen to me? Rose will never fancy me, alright? Just because I fancy her, does not mean that she will feel the same way. And besides, how long did it take you to tell Lucy how you felt?" Abigail snapped.

Rose's eyes went wide and she fell to the floor, covering her mouth.

Abigail fancied her? She thought something was weird near the lake, but she never thought that the girl who was supposed to be her best friend would fancy her.

"Rose won't hate you, even if she doesn't fancy you" Lysander assured.

Rose found herself wanting to stand and agree.

"It's better for everyone this way" Abigail said, before standing and exiting the common room.

Rose watched her go and waited for Lysander and Lorcan to head up to bed before standing up.

What was she supposed to do now? 

* * *

><p>"Roxanne! Roxanne, wait!" Rose yelled, chasing her older cousin down the corridor. Roxanne slowed and turned to grin at Rose.<p>

"Hello, Rose" Roxanne greeted.

Rose tried to catch her breath before speaking, making Roxanne grin a little.

"I need to talk to you, it's important" Rose said quietly.

Roxanne nodded her head and waved her hand, signaling Rose to continue.

"What if you overheard something you weren't supposed to hear and now you know something about someone close to you that you honestly shouldn't know, or that you should have heard from that person themselves?" Rose asked.

Roxanne blinked at her in confusion.

"I was in the common room last night and heard Abigail tell Lysander and Lorcan that she fancies me!" Rose screamed in frustration.

Roxanne's jaw dropped open.

"What do I do?" Rose yelled, shaking Roxanne's shoulders.

"Calm down, first of all. Secondly, you need to tell Abigail you know. It's not right for you to go around knowing something like this about your best friend and not tell her" Roxanne said.

Rose pouted.

"I can't even remember anything about her! I wasn't even aware that I had a bloody best friend until you lot had to introduce me to her! I cannot handle this right now!" she yelled, looking close to tears.

"You want to know something about Abigail?" Roxanne asked.

Rose nodded.

"The one person in this world that she cares about enough to give everything for is you. She would die for you, Rosie. We've all known that she loves you for ages, we were just waiting for her to say something" Roxanne said.

Rose looked slightly surprised, but didn't have time to voice it, because Roxanne patted her on the back and said something about class, before racing off.

"Bloody hell" Rose muttered, shaking her head.

She had no idea what to do.

She had a boyfriend following her around already, and now her best friend fancied her? How was she supposed to deal with all of this while trying to get her memory back at the same time?

Someone grabbed her arm and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry" Abigail apologized.

Rose stared at her with wide eyes.

"Rosie?" Abigail asked.

"I've got to go" Rose muttered in response, before turning and racing off, leaving an extremely confused and hurt Abigail in the dust behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A new chapter of Hanging By A Moment! I think yes. :) Also, someone asked in a review if this was Rose/Abigail. Yes, yes it is. No cousincest involved here, James is just listed as a character because I believe he plays a semi-major role and when I first posted the story, I wasn't sure about including Abigail they way I have.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Check this, yo, I own nothing.**

Rose managed to avoid Abigail completely for all of two hours before the other girl cornered her, quite literally.

Abigail found her after Defense Against The Dark Arts and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a corner and standing in front of her to prevent her escape.

"Would you please tell me what I've done to upset you all of a sudden? I thought we were getting along rather well, and then you just start to ignore me!" Abigail yelled, looking so frustrated that Rose felt the urge to wrap her in her arms and tell her everything was alright.

Rose groaned and nearly slammed her head against the wall behind her.

Where had that urge come from?

"Nothing" Rose muttered, a light blush covering her cheeks as her eyes met Abigail's.

Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Rose, alright, fine. If you don't want to tell me what I did wrong, then alright. Just don't expect me to help you if you get into trouble. You can get your memory back your bloody self, I'm done!" she yelled, before turning and storming away.

Rose's jaw dropped as she watched Abigail leave, and as she realized what had just happened, she sunk down to the floor, groaning.

"Brilliant, Rose" she muttered.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Scorpius yelled, his face inches away from Rose's.<p>

Rose had been studying in the library, when Scorpius stormed up, and nearly threw her books to the floor.

Rose gulped and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you dare act like you don't know, Rose. You and Abigail got into a fight, and I want to know what it was about, and I want to know now!" Scorpius yelled.

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but Scorpius cut her off again.

"No! You know what? I don't want to know. All I know, is that you better fix whatever stupid thing you said, because I cannot stand to hear Abigail sobbing into a pillow anymore!" he yelled, before he turned and stormed away, leaving Rose by herself once again.

* * *

><p>"Abby?"<p>

Abigail turned at the sound of the voice, wiping a few tears from her eyes and standing up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You remembered that's my nickname" she muttered, raising an eyebrow at Rose.

"Is it? I don't honestly remember, I just figured since your name is Abigail, someone had to call you Abby at some point" Rose replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Abigail seemed slightly hurt by this, but nodded her head and sat back down on the grass.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking up at Rose.

"I'm sorry" Rose said quickly, sitting down in front of Abigail and crossing her legs, looking the other girl in the eyes.

She could see tears there, and the simple fact that she had made Abigail cry sent a jolt of regret through Rose, and she sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't even know what the bloody hell I've done that's made you so upset! If you would just tell me, maybe I could fix it, or I would never do it again, or-" Abigail was cut off as Rose grabbed the hand she was waving in the air and leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss, before pulling back.

"I heard you talking to Lorcan. I heard you tell him that you fancied me, and I suppose I was just upset and didn't know what to do about it at first" Rose muttered, licking her lips and leaning forward again, but stopped short when Abigail put a hand on her chest, pushing her back lightly.

Abigail looked close to tears again.

"We can't do this, not now" she muttered, shaking her head.

Rose was completely confused.

"You don't remember who I am, Rosie. What if when you get your memory back, you regret whatever we end up doing? Or you don't remember it at all? What am I supposed to feel like then? I love you, Rose, but I can't do that to myself" Abigail said quietly.

Abigail stood up and smiled sadly, pulling Rose to her feet with her.

She leaned forward, leaving a kiss on Rose's cheek.

"For now, we'll just have to be friends, Rosie Posie" she whispered, before she picked her bag up off the grass and left, waving as she went.

Rose stood in shock for a moment, before feeling tears build up in her own eyes.

She understood Abigail's reasoning, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly...hurt.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Rose"<em>

Abigail's words played over and over again in her mind, and all Rose wanted to do was rewind time and stop herself from crashing into that wall in the first place.

Someone slid onto the couch next to her, and she looked up to see Roxanne smiling at her hesitantly.

"I heard what happened" Roxanne said softly.

Rose sniffled, looking back down.

"You can see what she means, can't you? She cares a lot for you, Rose. She wouldn't be able to stand it if you two did something and then when your memory came back you regretted it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if you felt that way" Roxanne said, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Rose's ear.

Rose nodded.

She understood it perfectly, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Roxanne smiled a little and patted her back.

"James was looking for you, he said he would be out by the lake" she said, before standing up and walking over to Lysander and Lorcan.

Rose sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag.

She might as well go talk to James.

Maybe it would get her mind off of Abigail.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Rose!" James yelled, seeming far too exicted to see her.<p>

Rose raised an eyebrow and James laughed, patting the spot on the grass next to him. Rose slowly took a seat, watching him carefully.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until James spoke.

"You know, I'm really happy you're alright. I mean, I obviously understand that you're not completely better, but you're here. I thought when I wasn't able to catch you when you fell, that you were gone for good, Rosie. You're my baby cousin, and I was supposed to protect you" he said quietly.

"You did protect me, James. Madam Pomfrey said that if it wasn't for you, I would've hit the ground a lot harder and had a lot more injuries. You're the reason I'm still here, Potter, and don't you doubt it for a minute" Rose said, jabbing his shoulder with her finger.

James smiled.

"You sounded exactly like yourself" he said, grinning.

Anyone one else would have been confused, but Rose took it as a compliment, and smiled brightly.

"Everyone keeps calling me a bloody hero, and I wish they would just stop. I don't feel like a hero, honestly. I was just doing what anyone would have done in my place" James said, shrugging his shoulders.

Rose grinned, watching as the sun went down behind the clouds and it started to get dark.

"We should head inside" she said, standing up.

James followed, and Rose glanced at her cousin.

"Jay, you know you are a hero, right? You probably saved my life" she said.

James felt himself smile brightly, and Rose looked confused.

"You remembered my nickname!" he yelled, clapping his hands.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" she asked, blinking in surprise.

"You're the only one allowed to call me Jay. If anyone else tried I would go mental! I can't believe you remembered!" James yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the castle.

Rose allowed herself to be pulled, a small smile on her face as well.

Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

><p>Rose groaned loudly as she dropped her potions book.<p>

It was already late, and the corridors were nearly deserted by the time she decided to leave the Gryffindor common room, where she had been talking with James, and head back to her own common room.

She bent down to pick up her book, but someone put their foot on top of it, and she looked up to see Matthew sneering at her.

"No time for a bloody boyfriend, right? I saw you by the lake snogging with Phillips, and you say you don't have time to date anyone?" he growled, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her up to where their eyes met.

Rose coughed and struggled to break free, but Matthew had too strong of a grip on her.

He let out one final growl, before he dropped her back onto the floor and delivered a kick to her side that made her double up in pain.

"No one breaks up with Matthew James, Weasley, no one. Memory loss or not, you are still mine" Matthew growled, before he disappeared.

Rose groaned and pulled herself to her feet and grabbed her book, before stumbling down the corridor.

This was going to be hard to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: New chapter of Hanging By A Moment!**

**Disclaimer: Check out the first chapter, I own nothing.**

Rose stumbled into the Ravenclaw common room, clutching her side and looking around to make sure that none of her cousins were around.

Sadly, this didn't seem to be her lucky day, and Roxanne appeared in front of her, raising an eyebrow at her younger cousin.

"Why are you limping?" Roxanne demanded, grabbing Rose's wrist to prevent her from running. Rose winced a little and pulled away, glaring at her older cousin.

She was annoyed. She couldn't stand the idea that she had ever agreed to date Matthew to begin with, she had hurt Abigail and in the process hurt herself, and she couldn't remember a thing about anyone.

All she wanted was her life back.

"Why does it matter? I'm so tired of this, of everything! I can't even remember who half the people I'm supposed to love are, I've emotionally damaged my best friend, and myself, and the bloke I'm supposed to be dating is a complete arse who doesn't understand that I'm confused and I don't know what to do about anything anymore, Roxanne!" Rose yelled, tears building up in her eyes.

Roxanne blinked in surprise, before pulling Rose closer to her and hugging her tightly.

Rose didn't try to pull away like Roxanne was expecting, but instead moved closer, clinging to her cousin.

"What happened, Rosie?" Roxanne asked quietly.

"Matthew found me and said he saw me snogging Abigail by the lake and he was so bloody mad that I told him I wasn't ready for a boyfriend" Rose muttered, burying her face in Roxanne's shoulder and letting out a shaky breath.

Roxanne narrowed her eyes.

"Matthew did this to you? That ignorant git, I'll murder him with my bare hands" she growled, making Rose chuckle.

"I wish I could remember you, Roxanne. I mean, I know who you are, obviously, but I wish I could remember things about you, you seem like such an amazing person and the type of cousin I would adore having, and I can't remember anything" Rose muttered.

"I wish you could remember too, Rosie, I do. And don't worry about Matthew. I'll make sure he doesn't come near you again, alright?" Roxanne asked.

Rose nodded her head, but didn't move from Roxanne's grasp.

Roxanne ran a hand through Rose's hair and silently wondered if she would be able to keep her promise.

* * *

><p>"Abby?"<p>

Abigail looked up to see Rose standing in front of her, looking slightly unsure of herself.

"Sit" Abigail offered, patting the chair next to her and closing her book.

The library was almost empty besides the two girls, and as Rose sat down she winced a little, her side stinging. Roxanne had offered to take her to the Hospital Wing, but she had declined, not wanting to explain the injuries to Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you alright?" Abigail asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Matthew caught us snogging by the lake. He wasn't all that thrilled with the idea, and he let me know as much" Rose explained, and as the look on Abigail's face went from worried to pained, Rose reached over and patted her hand to reassure her.

"Don't upset yourself, Abigail. It wasn't your fault. I kissed you, not the other way around. And about that...I understand, you know. Why you want to be just friends until my memory comes back and I can decide what I want based on what I remember. But Abby, I can promise you that even when my memory comes back, I'll still feel the same way towards you then as I do now. I suppose it just took a knock on the head to make me see it" Rose said quietly.

Abigail smiled slightly, her cheeks turning red.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed Rose's cheek lightly, before pulling back and opening her book again.

Rose smiled and opened her own book, a slight blush creeping onto her face as well.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rose had just found a seat at the Ravenclaw table, when a hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Hugo standing behind her, grinning shyly.<p>

"Hello" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Hugo blushed.

"You know who I am, right?" he asked, sounding so hopeful that Rose honestly wished that she did.

"I know that you're Hugo, my brother. But I only know that because that's what Scorpius told me the first day I was out of the Hospital Wing. I'm sorry" Rose said, wincing at the disappointed look on Hugo's face.

"That's alright Rosie, honestly. I was just curious, I suppose. You've only been talking to Abigail, James and Roxanne lately, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You know, brotherly instincts and all that" Hugo said, shrugging his shoulders.

He turned to leave, but Rose reached out and grabbed his elbow, pulling him back towards her.

"Why don't you sit here with me today? I know you're not a Ravenclaw, or anything, but you're my little brother, and Madam Pomfrey did say that one of the things that would help my memory return would be trying to relive parts of my life. Can you tell me any stories about when we were younger?" Rose asked.

Hugo took the seat next to her happily, and for the next hour, he told her all about their childhood.

Rose couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><em>"Rosie, catch it!" <em>

_Rose raced after the toy snitch, her bare feet hitting the dirt. Her mum would be angry with them later, but at the moment that didn't matter, because she, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily were having an excellent time racing around the backyard with their Uncle George's toy creation, without their shoes and getting dirt all over their clothes._

_Rose jumped into the air and locked her hand around the snitch, before tumbling to the ground and holding it up in victory._

_Everyone else jumped on top of her and Rose let out a shriek of surprise as James tried to take the snitch from her._

_"And what do you lot think you're doing?" a voice asked, and they all froze, everyone climbing off of Rose and turning to stare at Ron, who was trying his hardest to look upset._

_They blinked at him and he sighed._

_"Let's get you clean before your mum gets home" he muttered, speaking to Rose as he lifted her up and led the group into the small house._

_Rose felt a smile on her face as she clutched the toy snitch in her hand, proud of her catch._

Rose's eyes snapped open, and as they adjusted to the light she realized that what she had just seen was not just a dream, but a memory. A jolt of happiness went through her as she tried to remember something else, but nothing happened.

She frowned, but stood up, careful not to wake her dormmates, and walked to her trunk, opening it and digging through it's contents until she found the small, aged, worn looking toy snitch at the bottom.

She grinned, stuffing into the pocket of the shirt she had stolen from James, and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: New chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue.**

* * *

><p>"But that isn't fair!" Rose screamed.<p>

Teddy placed his hand on her arm to try to calm her, but she still looked extremely upset.

Today was a Ravenclaw versus Slytherin Qudditch match, and as the head of Ravenclaw house, Teddy had decided that it would be best if Rose sat on the sidelines. Rose was not very happy with that decision, and decided to let him know as much.

"Rose, I don't want you to hurt yourself again. Your memory still hasn't returned fully, and there's too much that could happen to you while playing Qudditch. Once your memory comes back, then yes, you can play again. But as of right now, you have to sit this one out. I wrote to your parents and they agree with me" Teddy said, trying to make his voice sound as firm as possible.

Rose gaped at him.

"You actually wrote to my mum and dad?" she asked.

Teddy nodded his head and Rose let out a frustrated scream, pushing past Maria Griffin, who was set to take her place in the match.

"Sorry, Rose!" Maria yelled, as Rose disappeared around a corner.

Maria turned back to Teddy.

"You just had to write to her parents" she said, shaking her head, before she pushed past him and walked out onto the Qudditch field.

Teddy sighed.

"Can't do a bloody thing right, apparently" he mumbled, before following Maria out onto the field.

* * *

><p>Rose found herself outside, watching the Qudditch match carefully.<p>

Maria was excellent, she had to admit, but that didn't mean she was happy about having to sit on the ground while everyone else was up in the air, flying freely.

A small smirk crossed her face as an idea formed in her head, and she raced off towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after it had gotten dark, Rose grabbed her Firebolt and left the Ravenclaw common room quietly before heading out onto the Qudditch field. She knew she would be in trouble is she was caught, but she hadn't flown in so long, and this was her one chance.<p>

Grinning, she kicked up of the ground and flew around in circles for a moment, before flying higher, letting a laugh escape her.

Suddenly, she stopped, floating in midair as she remembered something.

_"Alright, mount the broom and kick off carefully" Harry instructed his niece and son, watching them carefully._

_Rose and Albus both did as they were told, both of them hovering in the air for a moment, before Rose became frightened and touched back down, watching as Albus smirked at her as he floated a bit higher._

_Harry bent down next to her and smiled, ruffling her hair._

_"It's alright, Rosie. I won't let anything happen to you. Just be careful" Harry said, and Rose nodded, kicking off the ground again and floating as high as Albus, before she flew just a bit higher then him and flew in a circle, laughing loudly._

_Harry clapped as she landed, and Albus pouted at the fact that she had done better then him._

"Rose Elizabeth Weasley!" a loud voice screamed, and Rose jumped, nearly falling off of her broom.

Carefully she landed, looking up to see James walking towards her, looking angry.

"What do you think you were doing? Flying around out here at night alone, after what happened! What if you were hurt again? No one's out here to help you!" James yelled, grabbing Rose's arm.

Rose pulled her arm out of his grip and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm annoyed with everyone treating me like I'm made of bloody glass! I'm not going to break if I have a little fun! I hate this! I understand that my memory is gone, but I remember some things!" she yelled, her face turning slightly red.

"You remember some things?" James asked.

Rose blushed.

"Last night I had a dream, but I suppose it was more of a memory. It was me, you, Hugo, Albus, and Lily, and we were all chasing around this toy snitch in our bare feet and I remember feeling worried that my mum would be upset, but that it didn't matter because I was having so much fun, and then when I was up there flying, I remembered when your dad gave us flying lessons" she muttered.

James smiled brightly and lifted her up.

"You remembered something! That's so fantastic!" he screamed.

Rose slapped his shoulder and he placed her feet back on the ground.

Suddenly his face turned firm and she rolled her eyes.

"Go back inside" James ordered.

Rose nodded her head, dragging her broom behind her as a small smile covered her face.

She might have been annoyed that James cut her flying session short, but she couldn't help but feel extremely happy at the same time.

* * *

><p>Rose walked into the Great Hall the next morning, only to get tackled into a hug by Abigail, who nearly knocked her over in the process.<p>

Rose laughed, hugging the other girl back and smiling brightly.

"I hear you've started to remember things! That's so great, Rosie! Maybe soon you're memory will be back completely" Abigail said, pulling away from the hug and smiling brightly.

Rose could hear the unspoken ending to her sentence.

_"And then we can be together"_

Smiling, Rose nodded her head and led Abigail over to the Ravenclaw table, patting the seat next to her.

Abigail sat down and a conversation started about Ravenclaw beating Slytherin at the game yesterday, and things remained calm, until Matthew appeared behind Rose, tapping her on the shoulder.

Roxanne turned before Rose, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she growled, standing up.

Matthew shoved her back into her seat, rolling his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you, Weasley. Stay out of it" he ordered.

Across the room, Fred and Louis were trying to see what was going on from the Slytherin table, and as soon as Matthew shoved Roxanne, Fred, Louis, Albus and Lucy were all on their feet and at the Ravenclaw table within seconds.

"Did you just touch my sister?" Fred growled.

"Why can't you Weasleys just mind your own business?" Matthew asked, towering over Fred.

"When you harass our cousins, you make it our business, Matthew. Now why don't you leave before you regret coming over here to begin with?" Lucy asked, stepping forward.

Matthew smirked.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Lucy's foot shot out and kicked Matthew hard between the legs, sending him to the floor quickly.

Teddy was there in seconds, pulling Lucy away from Matthew.

"Detention, Lucy" Teddy said, trying to hide the small smirk on his face.

"Worth it" Lucy spat, before breaking out of Teddy's grip and sitting down next to Rose, wrapping an arm around her cousin's shoulder and glaring as Matthew stood, stumbling slightly.

"This isn't over!" Matthew yelled, before racing off in the other direction.

Rose turned back to her cousins, unable to shake the feeling that he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose tried her hardest to avoid everyone for the next two days, but as soon as she stepped out onto the grounds to get some fresh air, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her behind one of the walls.

She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth and she was met with Abigail's welcoming smile.

"Abby? You scared me!" Rose whisper-yelled, shoving the other girl's shoulder lightly.

Abigail laughed a little and stood up a little higher, since Rose was far taller than her, and wrapped her arms around Rose's neck, burying her face in her neck.

"I've missed you. It feels like you've gone and disappeared, ever since Matthew was a git in The Great Hall a couple of days ago" Abigail whispered, tangling her fingers in Rose's hair and smiling when the other girl hugged her back twice as tightly.

"I suppose I was trying to" Rose muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

As soon as the words left Rose's mouth, Abigail pulled back quickly from their hug and slapped her roughly on the side of the head.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Rose screamed, rubbing her head.

"Why do you insist on acting like a total stubborn git all the time, Rose Elizabeth Weasley? I'm trying my best to just be your friend, because I know that's what has to happen, but with you avoiding me, it sure seems to me like you don't even want that!" Abigail yelled, looking suddenly close to tears.

Rose wondered for only a moment what had caused the sudden mood change, but didn't dwell on it for long, because of the looks Abigail was sending her.

"Abigail, I'm scared, alright? With Matthew running around here acting like he wants to murder me and anyone I care about, and my memory hardly coming back at all, I don't know what to do! I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, alright?" Rose yelled, blushing as the words escaped her lips.

Without warning, Abigail leaned up and pressed her lips against Rose's, only for a second, but as Rose clutched onto Abigail's shirt in an attempt to keep her close, what felt like a million memories flashed through her head.

_"Look at little Abigail Phillips, all by herself" a Slytherin taunted, standing over the scared looking fourth year. _

_Abigail took a step backwards, and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone grabbed her._

_"What do you lot think you're doing? Leave her alone!" Rose yelled, stepping forward and looking far stronger than she felt. She knew that these Slytherin girls were far stronger than her when it came to dueling, and that if given the chance, they could cause her great bodily harm._

_But all she cared about now was making sure that Abigail was alright._

_"Weasley, this is none of your concern" a second girl scowled, stepping forward._

_Rose crossed her arms._

_"It is my concern. Now leave her alone, or I'll make sure that Albus, Louis and Fred make you miserable, just like you made her" Rose growled._

_The girls looked slightly frightened at the idea of Rose's cousins, and turned, running off._

_Rose smiled and turned around, holding out her hand with a smile._

_"Rose Weasley, it's nice to meet you" she said, smiling even brighter when Abigail held out her own hand and introduced herself._

* * *

><p><em>"Rose! Rose! You'll never believe it! I did it!" Abigail screamed loudly, racing down the corridor towards Rose. <em>

_She crashed into the other girl and clung to Rose's neck, laughing as Rose tried to stop herself from stumbling._

_"I got a passing mark on my Defense essay! It's my worst subject and I got a passing mark and it's all because you helped me study!" Abigail yelled, letting go of Rose and grinning._

_Rose smiled a bit._

_"Abigail, that was all your doing, honestly. I always knew you had it in you" she said, bumping her shoulder against Abigail's._

_"I've got to go tell everyone! Thank you!" Abigail yelled, ignoring Rose's previous comment. _

_She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Rose's cheek, before racing off._

_Despite how hard Rose tried to deny it, she felt tiny butterflies erupt in her stomach._

* * *

><p><em>Rose grinned as Abigail raced around the Weasley's backyard, completely barefoot, and in only a pair of old shorts and a beat up shirt that belonged to someone, though who, Rose wasn't sure.<em>

_"Rosie-Posie!" Abigail screamed, rushing over and tackling Rose backwards onto the ground, her hands attacking Rose's side._

_Rose burst into laughter, trying to shove the girl off of her._

_"Say you give up!" Abigail yelled, laughing along._

_"I give up!" Rose agreed._

_Abigail climbed off, laughing happily as she sat down on the ground next to Rose, shoving her lightly._

_Rose chuckled, rubbing her sides._

_She was trying hard to ignore the butterflies again._

* * *

><p><em>"Mum? Can I speak to you?" Rose asked, stepping into the kitchen.<em>

_Hermione looked up, raising an eyebrow._

_"What would you think if I told you that I think I fancy both girls and boys?" Rose asked suddenly, not even waiting for her mother's response before bursting into more speech._

_"I know it's a bit shocking, but I've been thinking about it a really long time, and I can't help the way I feel, right? And it's not even all girls, really, just one" Rose rambled, then clamped her mouth shut, blushing furiously._

_Hermione smiled kindly and leaned down, pressing her lips against her daughter's forehead._

_"You know me and your father will love you no matter what, Rosie" she assured, before a sly smile covered her features._

_"Mum, don't ask!" Rose pleaded, knowing what was coming._

_"Who is the lucky girl, then?" Hermione asked, grinning._

_Rose muttered a name that Hermione couldn't make out._

_"What was that?" Hermione asked, still smirking._

_"Abigail!" Rose announced, and then covered her mouth with her hands, blushing once again._

_Hermione chuckled and kissed Rose's cheek._

_"Take a chance, love. You never know what might happen" Hermione said, before turning back to her dishes._

* * *

><p><em><em>"Rose? Rose? I'm sorry! It was just a reflex, I suppose! I didn't mean to send you into shock or something!" Abigail's voice broke through Rose's thoughts and she blinked, shaking her head.

It wasn't everything, but it was a few small things, and they all had to do with Abigail.

A smile covered Rose's features.

"Your worst subject is Defense" Rose spoke, grinning a little.

Abigail blinked.

"You remember that?" she asked, shocked.

"And we first became friends when I defended you against a group of Slytherin girls who were bullying you. I only remembered a couple of things, but everything keeps coming back in small bits and pieces" Rose said, choosing to leave out the rest of her memories.

Abigail smiled brightly and hugged Rose around the neck, and kissing her cheek.

The action felt so familiar and Rose smiled softly.

"I've got to go meet Roxanne for a bit of lunch, but you have fun out here, and make sure you let me know if you remember anything else. Anything at all" Abigail said, before racing into the castle. leaving Rose outside alone.

What neither of them saw, however, was Matthew, sneaking quietly after Abigail into the castle, a grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A new chapter of Hanging By A Moment is here! Yay! Here we go, folks!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't know.**

* * *

><p>Abigail was halfway back to her common room when someone yelled her last name, making her spin on her heel.<p>

"Phillips! I've been trying to get you to pay attention since you left the grounds! You move awfully quick, do you know that?" Matthew asked, smiling at her in a way she assumed was supposed to make her fall at his feet.

"What do you want, you bloody git? You've been nothing but trouble the last few days. Do you honestly expect me to just sit here and talk to you like you've done nothing to Rose?" Abigail asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Phillips, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. You know you're wasting your time with Rose, don't you? Honestly, what are the chances she'll ever remember any of us? You're holding onto the hope that something will happen between the two of you, when nothing ever will. She's just using you. She wants to hold onto some part of her old life, and you just happen to be the part she decided on" Matthew responded, a smug grin on his face.

"I understand you're jealous, Matthew, but there's no reason to act like such a git all the bloody time" Abigail growled back, making Matthew's grin disappear.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way" he snarled, stepping towards her.

Abigail's confidence was slowly disappearing, simply because she knew that Matthew could hurt her very quickly and probably cause serious damage if he did.

She turned quickly, trying to run off, but Matthew grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her backwards and making her fall to the floor.

Before Abigail had a chance to react, he had her by the front of her robes and pinned to the wall behind them, his face inches away from her own, before he delivered a punch to the side of her face.

"Do you still want to speak to me that way?" Matthew snarled.

Abigail spit some blood out, hitting him directly in the face as she did.

"You are a pathetic little wanker, Matthew" she growled, not willing to give into him that easily.

They both heard the footsteps that came racing around the corner at the same time, and Matthew dropped her to the ground and raced off down the corridor, disappearing just before Fred, Albus, and James appeared in front of her, seemingly oblivious to what had been going on.

"I've never been so happy to see you three" Abigail muttered, standing up and wincing at the pain in her jaw.

Fred turned to her, his eyes wide when he saw blood dripping from her mouth.

"What happened to you?" Albus yelled.

"Matthew decided to play rough, is all. I'll be fine. Think my bloody jaw is broken though, will one of you take me to the Hospital Wing?" Abigail asked, glancing up at the three boys.

They all glanced at each other, nodding their heads as they turned back to Abigail, and Albus took off towards Ravenclaw Tower.

Abigail raised an eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Albus is going to go find Rose, and me and Jay here are going to escort you" Fred said, bowing his head and holding out his hand to Abigail, a grin on his face as he looked back up at her.

Abigail shoved him away lightly and linked arms with James.

Fred placed a hand over his heart, shaking his head.

"You hurt me, Phillips, honestly" Fred joked, following closely behind him.

Despite both of their joking natures, Abigail could see them each looking around each time they turned a corner or entered a new corridor, as if they were waiting for Matthew to be sitting there waiting for Abigail to walk by.

It was only when they reached the Hospital Wing and the watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey that Fred and James both turned and left, leaving Abigail alone with Rose and Albus, who had arrived a few moments before them.

"He's such a little git! Beating up on a girl is completely pathetic! We should report him to Teddy, or any teacher! We should owl Victorie and Dominique! They'll be here in moments! They're the best at hexes!" Rose yelled, seeming quite proud of her idea.

Abigail raised an eyebrow as Madam Pomfrey started to look her over.

"Why don't we start with reporting it to a teacher, Ms. Weasley. There's no reason to call your older cousins all the way here just to hex a boy" Madam Pomfrey said firmly, shaking her head at how protective the small group was of each other.

She quickly waved her wand and a loud crack was heard as Abigail let out a scream, clutching her now repaired jaw.

"I will let the Headmistress know what happened, now all of you, off you go!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, waving them out.

Albus watched as Rose and Abigail walked a bit ahead of them, Rose walking gracefully backwards in front of Abigail in order to examine her jaw further.

A small smile spread across his face.

He couldn't wait until Lily heard about this.

* * *

><p>"HE DID WHAT?"<p>

The scream that escaped Lily Potter's mouth had been heard all across the grounds, Abigail was sure of that. As soon as the news of what had happened between Matthew and Abigail, her eyes had gone wide in an almost comical manner, and she spent a few moments stuttering out a response that made no sense, until she blew up.

"Who does he think he is? What makes him think he can just hit Abigail that way? If I see him before McGonagall does, she won't have to worry about taking care of it" Lily snarled, glaring at Lysander as the blonde boy put a hand on her arm.

"I would prefer it if you weren't in Azkaban for murder, Potter" Abigail teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Of course you would, you would miss me far too much" Lily reasoned, nodding her head and seeming to accept this as a reason not to go after Matthew.

Rose was laying on the grass, half listening to the conversation as she slowly dozed off, clinging to Abigail's hand tightly as if she was afraid the other girl would float away from her if she didn't.

She drifted off to sleep to the sound of Abigail's loud laughter, a small smile on her face.

_"Rosie! Rosie!" __everyone turned to look at Rose in shock as the small Hufflepuff girl bounded up to them, a bright grin on her face as she hugged Rose around the waist._

_"I've missed you over the summer holidays! You should have come over like we discussed!" the girl yelled, bouncing up and down._

_"Abigail, honestly, calm down. I was a bit busy over the holidays, but now that we're back at school we can spend weekends and such together again, don't worry so much" Rose replied, chuckling in amusement and patting Abigail's shoulder._

_The smaller girl seemed satisfied with that answer, before bouncing off to find a place to sit on the train._

_Rose turned to see Lily watching her with a smug expression on her face._

_"Shut up, Potter" Rose said, shoving her cousin lightly._

_Lily laughed, shaking her head as she followed her older cousin onto the train._

Rose was woken up by Abigail shaking her shoulders, and blinked up at her, noticing the lack of noise that meant everyone else had left already.

Without thinking about what she was doing, she leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against Abigail's, pulling the smaller girl towards her by placing her hands on the side of Abigail's face.

Abigail struggled to keep her balance for only a moment, but fell forward, falling on top of Rose and effectively pinning her to the grass beneath them.

The kiss continued for a few moments, until Rose finally pulled back, completely out of breath, her forehead still resting on Abigail's.

"What was that for?" Abigail asked, struggling to keep the smile from appearing on her face.

"I love you" Rose muttered, feeling the truth behind the words, as a million memories rushed through her head all at once, making her smile slightly at the things she was remembering.

Abigail watched her carefully.

"I love you too, Rose Elizabeth Weasley" she whispered, smiling when Rose's eyes opened and their eyes met.

"I remember. I remember everything" Rose whispered, grinning.

Abigail's eyes went wide and she leaped sideways, pulling Rose to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Abigail asked.

Rose nodded.

"What's Lysander's middle name?" Abigail asked, knowing that only Rose and a few others knew the embarrassing middle names that the Scamander twins tried to keep a secret.

"Layton" Rose replied easily.

"Lorcan?" Abigail asked.

Rose snickered, before answering, "Sebastian".

Abigail let out a screech of happiness, grabbing Rose by the robes and kissing her firmly on the lips again.


End file.
